Ayuzawa Misaki: Breaking Dawn
by Aki Lee
Summary: One-shot. It was always the morning after that makes the difference. His breathing.. that fast uneven breath, the way he utters coherent words and consciously tightens his hold around my waist... makes the difference. I love him with all my heart.


**I disclaim myself from owning Kaichou wa Maid-sama.  
But this is **_**mine**_**.**

**Starting the -ber months with a bang.  
**

* * *

**Ayuzawa Misaki: Breaking Dawn**

* * *

It was always the morning after that makes the difference.

His breathing... that slow even breaths, the way he mumbles incoherent words and unconsciously tightens his hold around my waist... makes the difference.

How did we end up like this again?

I can't even remember.

Because it had always been like this.

I traced the cold, hard line that was his jaw and felt it relax under my feather light touch.

I giggled softly.

His not the type to be honest with his words but I knew how much he liked the way I touched him.

I shifted myself into my stomach and snuggled myself on his side, half of my body resting on top of his warm chest. I rested my head on top of my hands as I stare up at his sleeping face.

He really was God's gift to women. His features were remarkably handsome compared to the guys I've been acquainted with. Even in his sleep, he still exudes those pheromones that make people go crazy for him.

A pout formed on my lips as I glared up at his peaceful face.

He really didn't know his effect on people. I mean, didn't he know that I do get jealous too?

Very much, indeed.

In fact, when we go out and I see gazes of women following his every move makes my stomach lurch in pain and I couldn't help getting mad at him for it; but he just laughs, pulls me into a tight embrace—that would probably crush my bones—and tells me how pleased he is because I'm jealous.

Please my ass!

My glare only multiplied tenfold (if it could multiply) as I stare at him in hopes that my glare could kill his twisted mind. Because he was really one outer-spaced alien with a very twisted, perverted mind.

I felt him shift under me, accompanied with a very contented sigh.

He probably was in one of his blissful dreams wherein he's thanking me for doing a great job of forcing him to buy lots of furniture for his bare and sulky apartment.

I suddenly remembered that day...

"_If you don't move that butt of yours from that sofa you call your bed... and not come with me to buy some furniture... I'm really going to crush that skull of yours and you would be bed-ridden for the rest of your life!"_

"_Oh... come on, pres. Wasn't it fun sharing this sofa with me? Don't even deny it. You love the nights when you crawl on top of me and we share a lot of body heat and more kisses and—"_

_I threw a pillow at his face. "You pervert! Stop changing the topic!"_

_He laughed as he stared up at me. "I'll come and be the obedient boyfriend you want me to be after you confess how much you liked this sofa when you're on top of me."_

_I gawked at him. "You... you're kidding!"_

_He shook his head. "Nope. Not kidding here."_

_I glared at him and put my hands on my waist. "Fine! When I'm done here... you'll be so sorry that you'll buy everything I ask for in that furniture shop."_

_He just grinned up at me and relaxed against his couch/bed. "Try me... Misa-chan."_

_I blushed but still had a glare directed towards his dazzling green eyes. "Fine! I do love—I mean I do like your sofa!"_

_He stared at me unsatisfied. "Like? You slipped. You love my couch."_

"_Fine! I do love it!" I shouted at him not in an angry way but a very embarrassed one. "I love it especially when you're there with me. I love it because it smells like you and it was there when I needed something to hold onto when you left two years ago! I love it because—"_

_I didn't get to finish because he swiftly pulled me in his arms and that's when I realized I already had tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and let the tears fall away._

_It was only after I had stopped crying that he finally spoke. "You're so sly, Misaki."_

_It took us a few more hours to get to our destination because... we... errr... got too preoccupied._

I blushed as I remembered what happened after that... but that was a different story entirely. But that event led him to buy more furniture and yeah... after a year and a half... our apartment looked presentable... like the home we both wanted...

Our home...

He told me to call it my apartment too... Just right after graduation when he was about to leave for England...

He invited me for dinner and between our laughs and deep conversation... he uttered those words...

"_This apartment... it's yours too."_

_I stared at my reflection on the glass of water I was holding onto and slowly looked up at him. "You really are one twisted alien, Usui. How can this place be mine too? Are you drunk—"_

"_Hmmm... thinking about it... I probably should have confessed to you first before I said that this will be yours—"_

"_Wait!" The glass almost slipped out of my fingers. "Confess? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_He stared at me with a very serious face. "Hmmm... well I don't know. What do you think a confession means?"_

"_W-well you tell me!" The glass clanked down on the coffee table, spilling little droplets._

_He's face slowly turned sensual and sultry. He started as his green eyes locked with mine, "I'd like to be with you officially. In fact... not just as boyfriend and girlfriend but the long-term. The very long-term one which only makes you mine and only mine. I don't like sharing... in fact... I don't like sharing you with anyone. Especially with Shintani..." He quickly pulled me up so I was intimately close to him. "I don't like it."_

_It felt like hours since I finally responded. "Usui... is this a love confession I'm hearing?"_

"_I hope so. It's my first time, you see and I—"_

_I laughed and brought his lips quickly against mine. We made love that night and it felt so good that I never wanted the night to end but suddenly the earth moved and when I woke up I was alone._

_A letter captured my attention that morning and everything was written there. Usui Takumi, the guy I was in love with, the guy who confessed to me the night before and promised a whole lot more after... left for England that morning._

I snuggled on the contours of his body. His hold tightened just as quickly.

He left at that time not knowing when he will be back. And that single letter he had left on the coffee table held me on into believing that I will see him again. It took all of my courage not to breakdown and just continue to hold onto what he had promised the night he confessed and made love to me.

And when he came back, seeing me sprawled on top of his couch/bed crying my eyes out... every pent-up desire, we had for one another, of not seeing or touching each other for two years, emerged itself and every hatred I had for him was displaced into every kisses I gave him.

That night, he promised he wouldn't let me go. Not now. Not ever.

"Misa-chan..."

I suddenly heard him purr that nickname he usually say to tease me and make me feel hot inside. Even in his sleep, he could make me feel that way and I sighed because he didn't know how much he had me twirled around his fingers.

Maybe this should be the time I give him his wake up call. Just to let him know that he can't make me any more vulnerable than I am already.

I trailed soft kisses against his taut shoulders to his neck and nibbled on his sensitive ears. No one knew how sensitive his ears were and I'm proud because I was the only one who knows this.

I felt him shiver under my touch and soon I found myself under him and he was already kissing my collarbone with his eyes still closed.

I moaned.

"How long have you been awake?" He groaned in between kissing me and grounding his hips against mine.

"Not long..." I gasped as I arched against his touch.

"You should have woken me."

"I've waken you up already."

"Not until you've satisfied yourself at looking at me with that perverted look of yours."

I half-pushed against his chest because I still wanted his warmth against mine. "You pervert! I thought you were asleep!"

"I was but then your silent glares must have woken me up. Didn't you know you're glares could kill?" He pushed himself in his elbows and stared straight into my eyes.

His hair was disheveled everywhere and it made him look cuter than ever. I touched it lightly with my fingertips.

He leaned his face against my forehead and closed his eyes again. "I really couldn't get enough of this..."

I blushed. "Y-yeah r-right! You usually call me hard as a block but—"

"Misaki?"

I felt his fingers reaching up for both of my hands. "Y-yeah?"

"I would really want amber-eyed, raven haired daughters who look just like you with very hot tempers matching yours."

I gasped. "You-you're really are crazy! Crazy!"

He chuckled. "Yes. Very crazy for you since the start of high school."

I shivered. He'd already confessed everything to me but whenever he says it again, it always feels like the first time.

"I... I need to go to the bathroom!" I almost screamed as I tried to push him away but he just laughed and buried his face against my neck.

"Quit running, pres."

"I-I'm not running!"

He started nuzzling my neck. "Well, you usually do this when I tell you something that makes you embarrassed."

"Well this is because I don't know what to say! You make me feel so crazy and over the edge and it feels like my mind already turned into puddle and you wouldn't stop! Do you—"

"Do you know how much you make me vulnerable?"

I froze. Wasn't that my line?

He sighed and pecked me on my lips before he pushed himself off of me.

I stopped him when I grabbed his forearms. "I love you!" It was a scream, I think. That was what I did and I blushed.

That was embarrassing!

I tried not to look at Takumi's green eyes but he made me and his eyes just smoldered and his soft smile only made me fall deeper into him.

"You're way too sly for your own good, Misa-chan." He then started making me understand how much he loved me through his actions.

It was always the morning after that makes the difference.

His breathing... that fast uneven breath, the way he utters coherent words and consciously tightens his hold around my waist... makes the difference.

I love him with all my heart.

* * *

**I'm thinking of making one with Usui's POV. What do you think?  
Reviews are truly appreciated.**


End file.
